My truth or dare
by Rose Silverpen
Summary: this is my attempt at a truth or dare, since I deleated the last one because I was flamed. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

A girl is shown on a stage, with an orange-and-green duffel bag, with white wings that are tinted blue on her back. She is reading a book, when she looks up and smiles apologetically. She is my OC/Me

RSP: Sorry about my last truth or dare being deleted, I just got flamed, and I took it pretty hard. I just found it unfair that they chose to pick on me.

Skipper: Shut up and tell us what we have to do.

RSP: Umm…. How can I shut up AND tell you what to do?

Skipper: Don't judge me.

RSP: Fine! I guess you guys should know some more about me: I used to date Private, Skipper, Kowalski, Blowhole, and Rico's older brother. I get transferred a lot. I say "Transferred" Because I am a shape-shifter. Observe. ~She turns into a dragon with scales that match the wings previously described, then she turns into a penguin, shorter than any of the PoM cast. she then turns back into a human~ I've nearly died twice, and, umm… that's all I can think of!

Blowhole: ~opens door~ Did someone say my name?

RSP: Yes, let's see here… rules!

no yuri/yaio (you KNOW who you are)

NO LETTING PRIVATE NEAR THE WINKIES!

NO FLAMES!

Truths are allowed, too! Ask some sweet questions!

Do NOT let me make up the dares. It will end badly.

Have fun!

Skipper: Um… end badly for who?

RSP: you. or me. it depends who you dare. Alright, people you can dare/make tell truths:

Skipper

Kowalski

Private

Rico

Klaver (Rico's older brother, he also goes by the name "Joe")

Jack (Blowhole's older brother. thank you um… I forgot your screen name but thanks for letting me torture him. The info about his soft side will prove most helpful… MWHAHAHAHA!)

Marlene

Maurice (ask him about our star-gazing!)

Mort

Julien

Burt

Badda

Bing

RSP

Kayla (my sister's OC)

Blowhole

Eggy

Roger

Joey


	2. Chapter 2: A lot of dares

RSP: WOW! We go a lot of dares! Let's start with From Darkness and Light!

I can go by as "From Darkness and Light" or "BeyondTheForbidden". ^^ Anyway,

you're welcome about showing Jack's soft side! I can't wait for the torture!

XD

Jack: Say, what?

Nothing! Anyway, uh, lets see...

Skipper, how do you feel for RSP and Marlene?

Kowalski, I dare you to go against Blowhole in a technology war! XD

Private, hi. :3 Lol! JK! Anyway, how's it like to be one of the youngest of

the penguin elite team and possibly the zoo?

Rico, how do you feel about Klaver?

Klaver, how do you feel about Rico? Oh! And, I dare you to tell a secret of

yours!

Jack, sup buddy? I'm your creator as you already know. XD Tell him I said hi!

X3 Anyway, I dare him to acually be nice to Blowhole and RSP! Actually, make

him nice for as you want, RSP. Jack needs to show more of his soft side. XD

Marlene, I dare you to slap...Joey. XD

Maurice, what about star-gazing?

Mort, I dare you to not look or touch the royal feet!

Julien, dance to the music! JK! No, I dare you to teach Blowhole your dancing

moves. XD And, Blowhole must try Julien's moves. X3

Burt, dance with RSP

Badda, go into Mortal Kombat with Bing!

Bing, go into Mortal Kombat with Bada!

RSP, kiss Skipper. X3

Kayla, you have any love interests? And if so, whom? Or, who? And, why?

Blowhole, dance to Julien's lessons! By the way, you're one of my favorite

characters! XP I also dare you to kiss...RSP! And, do you still have feelings

for her? Why or why not?

Eggy, take over a mission from Skipper!

Roger, do you want any love?

Joey, do you also want love? Because I always picture you with a lover or

something. I think it would be a nice change. Sure, you can be a jerk. But,

even you deserve a chance. ^^ Would you want a love, Joey?

Love where this is oing, bud!

Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD

Everyone but RSP and Maurice: ~stares at RSP and Maurice~ Star gazing?

Maurice: ~growls~

RSP: Easy buddy. ~Places hand on his shoulder~ Yet no one seems surprised that Klaver is Rico's brother? Or that Jack has a softer side? Jeez… so… um… lets start at the beginning! Skipper?

Skipper: um… ~blushes~ Do I have to answer?

RSP: No…

Skipper: Classified!

RSP: Next: Kowalski and Blowy? Awesome! NERD FIGHT! While they build weapons, NON-LEATHAL FORCE ONLY! Stun gun, fine. Anyway, while they get ready: Private?

Private: Technically, RSP is only a few years older than me, so I'm not as young as some people think. She's 14, after all.

RSP: true that. Now, Rico, your brother?

Rico: Brother-dead… monster…destroy…him

RSP: Translation: My brother is dead, that monster destroyed him.

Klaver: Ouch. I no longer feel anything towards him, as you can tell because I gave him that scar AND took his ability to speak.

RSP: Harsh. NEXT: Jack, be nice to EVERYONE for the whole chapter.

Jack: Do I have to?

RSP: Was I a maid in Kowalski's family mansion?

Kowalski: That's a yes.

RSP: NEXT: Marlene, Slap Joey… somebody better tie him down. ~Ties Joey to a chair~

Marlene: No hard feelings Joey… ~Slaps~

Joey: ~Growls~

RSP: Easy buddy. Calm down. NEXT: Maurice, spill the beans!

Maurice: Fine. One night, King Julien woke me up because he heard someone crying. He ordered me to investigate. Because I have to do what he says, I obeyed. I found RSP sitting on the bell tower, gazing at the stars. It was obvious that she had been crying. We talked and sat under the stars, until I had to go report back to King Julien. We were talking about how she's scared of the one she loves, for two reasons: 1. He goes to bed each night after kissing a picture of someone and 2. He's Skipper. Who isn't scared of him?

RSP: Thank you, Maurice. Mort! Go into a closet so you can't look at or touch the feet!

Mort: ~Goes in closet~

RSP: the next dare WOULD be Blowhole dancing, but um… he kinda, already can. Slow dance, at least.

Blowhole: RSP! ~blushes~

RSP: Burt? Do you know how to dance?

Burt: No…

RSP: Ok, looks like we can't to that dare! Badda, Bing? ~looks around to see Badda and Bing fast asleep~ Ok then… next! Skipper, remember me? You thought I'm dead, we used to date, blah blah blah… ~Turns into a penguin and kisses Skipper~ 1 minute later ~stops kissing~ Kayla, love interests?

Kayla: Kowalski, duh!

RSP: NEXT: Blowhole, we have to kiss. Just like old times, huh?

Blowhole: Shut it! ~kisses, then backs away~

RSP: Yep… just like old times… NEXT: umm… can't do the Eggy one because Skipper has no missions. Roger! Tell them!

Roger: I want someone to love, but no, I don't have anyone.

RSP: yeah. Boo-hoo. Joey? Oh, I know the answer to this one! He had a girlfriend back in Australia! And he misses her!

Joey: And this is why I never make friends!

RSP: WOW this is long… I'll add more dares later! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: authors note

RSP: Look, sorry I haven't been on in, like, forever, but my flashdrive (which held over 50 stories, songfics and one-shots) broke, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to try this whole thing again.

Everyone but RSP: YAY!

RSP: While I was gone, I came up with a new addiction: Phineas and Ferb! So look for my PnF stories coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note, again

RSP: Sorry about the long wait everyone, but I have important, story-changing news.

Skipper: You no longer want to torture us? 

RSP: Shut up. ~sighs~ You're right. You see, I've grown beyond PoM to two other fandoms!

Kowalski: So… what fandoms, and does this mean we're being replaced?

RSP: Well, I'm no longer as dedicated a fan, but I'm not replacing you guys. The fandoms, please don't kill me, are Phineas and Ferb, and, my newest one, Beauty and the Beast.

Rose: So, we're free?

RSP: ~sighs~ It was fun while it lasted, but I honestly have no inspiration to write stories about you guys anymore. You're free.

Everyone but RSP: ~cheering~

RSP: Keep an eye out for my BATB T or D!

Private: You're going to torment characters from Beauty and the Beast?

RSP: Yep! So, have fun, live life, ride dragons-

Kowalski: Dragons?

RSP: Don't spoil it. Bye from this T or D, forever.

Everyone: BAI!


End file.
